The Tarkan Warglutt
The Tarkan Warglutt of the Endless Boneyard is one of the largest and most powerful warglutts in the Meatfist Mawtribe. Ruled by the fearsome Tyrant Kagruk Kin-eater, it has fought across the length and breadth of Hallost in Shyish. In recent times, it has drawn the ire of the Ossiarch Bonereapers of Cartoch, who were enraged by the ogors’ refusal to stop eating their precious stocks of bones. Despite suffering grave losses in a series of brutal battles against the soul-constructs, Kin-eater still commands a potent fighting force. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 The Hierarchy of the Tarkan Tyrant Kagruk Kin-eater. '- Gutguard:' - Ironblasters: The Big Bellowers. - Ironguts: The Bully Boys. '- Camp Followers:' - Gorgers: The Slobberers. - Gnoblars: "Teeming masses of puny greenskins who scamper along with the Tarkan." - Scraplaunchers: "The Gnoblars can field several rickety catapults." - Goremand: - Slaughtermaster: Bufolg Bloodbelch. - Ironguts: Bellyrippers. - Ogor Gluttons: The Greasers. - Leadbelchers: The Shouters. - Butcher Bands: - Butcher: Old Glabb. - Ironguts: Glabb's Lot. - Ogor Gluttons: Meatrippers. - Leadbelchers: Scorch Blasters. '- Outsiders:' - Maneaters: The Goldguts. - Firebellies: Odjo and Burl. The Tarkan now The Tarkan are currently migrating north towards the Realmgate of High Harrow in search of more prosperous lands. Fielding the Tarkan The God-King's scribes assumed this last section taking into account the previous informations. The Tarkan adapt to the Matched Play as well as the Open and Narrative format, this would be a suitable representation: - Gutbuster Warglutt: The Tarkan Warglutt - 80 pts + 10810 pts. - Tyrant's Gutguard: Kagruk Kin-eater's Gutguard - 120 pts + 2380 pts, 2500 pts. - Tyrant: Kagruk Kin-eater - 160 pts. - 1 Tyrant. - 3 units of Ironguts: The Bully Boys - 660 pts × 3, 1980 pts. - 36 Ironguts. - 2 Ironblasters: The Big Bellowers - 120 pts × 2, 240 pts. - 2 Ironblasters. - Goremand: Bufolg Bloodbelch's Goremand - 140 pts + 3440 pts, 3580 pts. - Slaughtermaster: Bufolg Bloodbelch - 140 pts - 1 Slaughtermaster. - 3 units of Leadbelchers: The Shouters - 480 pts × 3, 1440 pts - 36 Leadbelchers. - 3 units of Ogor Gluttons: The Greasers - 400 pts × 3, 1200 pts - 36 Ogor Gluttons. - Ironguts: Bellyrippers - 660 pts - 12 Ironguts. - Butcher's Band: Old Glabb's Band - 140 pts + 3440 pts, 3580 pts. - Butcher: Old Glabb - 140 pts - 1 Butcher. - 3 units of Leadbelchers: Scorch Blasters - 480 pts x 3, 1440 pts - 36 Leadbelchers. - 3 units of Ogor Gluttons: Meatrippers - 400 pts x 3, 1200 pts - 36 Ogor Gluttons. - Ironguts: Glabb's Lot - 660 pts - 12 Ironguts. - Junkmob - 100 pts + 1050 pts, 1150 pts. - 3 units of Gnoblars - 270 pts x 3, 810 pts - 180 Gnoblars. - 2 Gnoblar Scraplaunchers - 120 pts x 2, 240 pts - 2 Scraplaunchers. - Gorgers: The Slobberers - 240 pts - 3 Gorgers. - Maneaters: The Goldgut - 640 pts - 12 Maneaters. - Firebellies: Odjo and Burl - 120 pts x 2, 240 pts - 2 Firebellies. Leading to a grand total of: 11890 pts. Counting the following numbers: 1 Tyrant 1 Slaughtermaster 1 Butcher 2 Firebellies 2 Ironblasters 2 Gnoblar Scraplaunchers 3 Gorgers 12 Maneaters 60 Ironguts 72 Leadbelchers 72 Ogor Gluttons 180 Gnoblars Category:Military Formation Category:Warglutt Category:Destruction Category:Battalion Category:Big Battalion Category:Ogor Mawtribes Category:Gutbusters Ogors Category:Meatfist Mawtribe Category:Meanwhile in the Realms